


Confessional

by gala_apples



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John talks to God in the shower. Well, that and jerks off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessional

Like every other human on the planet, there are many things John likes, and many things he doesn't. Unlike many of the population, nearly half the things he hates are also the things he loves. He knows it's an oxymoron, but doesn't particularly care.

The thing he both likes and dislikes today is showering. He turns the dial on the head of the shower to change the nozzle from one hundred pinpricks to three large holes. It means much higher water pressure, which he likes. He likes the feeling of water scouring all the dirt -real and metaphorical- off his body and soul. Showers are like confessionals for John Allerdyce. He stands under the heavy beat of the water and talks to God with a stream of consciousness, mentioning anything and everything that floats into his mind. It's usually either negative, naughty, or boring. Classic teenager mindset, really. But if God listens to a Catholic's prayers, then John figures there's a chance he'll listen to the rambling of a teen too.

The problem with confession is it makes him think of everything bad he's ever done. Sometimes it feels like he could have the water at fire hose pressure, ripping flesh off his back, and it still wouldn't be enough to become clean. He hates that feeling, more than he hates all the reasons and ways he's come to sin.

Some nights his stream of consciousness drifts over to how much he likes his roommate. He thinks about how much he wants to touch Bobby, and his hand moves to land lightly on his dick. He keeps confessing, talking about how much he wants Bobby to be in the shower with him. He would look so beautiful with the droplets of water glistening on his face, hair dripping rivulets onto his neck. He would look just as good on his knees in the shower, John jerking off near his mouth. John's hand moves faster and faster as he confesses how sexy it would be for the droplets of water to actually be drops of come, all over Bobby's pretty face. He wants to make Bobby wet, come like a torrent all over his prone body.

It doesn't take long for the imagery to cause John to lose it. Who wouldn't lose control, thinking of gorgeous roommates covered in come? God doesn't answer him, which leads John to believe his point has been made. John 1, God 0. 

That's a blasphemy he can save for his next shower confessional.


End file.
